The Unusual Apprentice
by Little Foxx
Summary: The story of a young adolecent man who endures many challenges & ends up becoming the new champion of the Gods.Mature for later chapters. A short has been added, if you get the chance read & tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Unusual Apprentice

Chapter 1: The Outsider

It's only human to want to accomplish something that no one else has ever done. Some succeed & become very famous while others fail & often regret the failure or attempt something else. This is the mythical story of a 15-year old boy that became the Champion of The Gods trying to be better then what people said he would be. Our story takes place 16 years after the defeat of Ares, the original God Of War, in Athens.

"Lets get up Markavious!" "Lets stay asleep mother." Mumbled Markavious under his breath as he put the blanket over his head. Markavious' mother knew that the only reason her son would get up was to hang out with his friends, but she knew she had to get him out of bed or he'd stay all day waiting for his friends to wake him up. Just then Markavious' friends came to the door. "Is Markavious up yet?" One of the 3 friends asked Markavious' mother. "Well, I attempted to wake him but he just rolled over. He & his father are so much alike that…" "Hey guys! It's not even any sun outside & you are…" "The Athens Army are recruiting again Mark!" Markavious smiled & turned to his mother. "Go ahead." "Thank you so much mother. I'll make you & dad proud okay?" "Just make your self proud Markavious. We will always be proud of you no matter what you do." Markavious smiled & he ran out with his 3 friends to be recruited.

"Speak your name." "Chauvinsta (pronounced show-vin-sta)." "Go on in, next! Speak your name." "Tolliver is the name (pronounced Tall-e-vay)." "Go on in, next! Speak your name." "Markavious (pronounced Mark-cave-e-ous)." The Athens soldier looked at Markavious' feet & then looked him back in the eye. "If you are stronger then you look half man then go on in." "Don't take my satyr appearance for granted, I can kill like the others." "Doesn't matter Satyr, you better be ready for some pain. Next! Speak your name." "Itonover, but you can call me Ovay (pronounced eye-two-novay." "Understood, next! Speak your name." The line was long & full of young men wanted to be in the Athens army & the 4 friends were lucky that they made the top 20 before it got to crowded.

"Why does every one treat me different because I'm not a full mortal? I have been this way for 15 years & people still treat me different." "Mark, they treat you different because they don't know how to treat people who are different normal." "Yeah what Tolliver said, they don't understand that you are a great person despite of being a satyr." "Well Itonover it gets rather redundant when every day you have people that just have to make a comment about having hooves rather then mortal feet." "You are half mortal Mark, you have a mortal body waist up." "Yeah & Mark remember Kratos? The man who became the new God of War 16 years ago? Did you know that he was the son of Zeus & didn't find out until after he became the new God of War?" "What does that have anything to do with being hated for being different?" "He was different too & look at him now." Markavious looked at his friends & smiled. He knew that his friends would always try to cheer him up some how whenever people messed with him about being a satyr.

After 4 hours of registration, the commander of the Athens army came out of an entrance across the Door that covered the desert of lost souls. The 2 men next to him ran up to close the door & then the Oracle came out along side the 2 men & the commander. "This is different, why is the Oracle here?" "I don't know but hopefully this is a good sign." Markavious & Tolliver whispered to each other. The Commander of the Athens army ceased the conversation amongst the young adolescents & the Oracle began to speak. "I would love to thank all of you for wanting to be apart in defending Athens from other threats, but as most of you know we will hold a competition this year to weed out the weaker men ensuring Athens will be protected by the most powerful Army Greece has ever seen." The young adolescents looked at each other with competitive looks, attempting to scope out some weaker competition among them. The Oracle continued to speak to them; "Your journey begins here & shall end in Knossos with an item of importance…Pathos Verdes the 3rd's scrolls." The teens all looked at each other in confusion not knowing why Pathos Verdes the 3rd's scrolls were so important. "Pathos Verdes inscribed... some information of importance to the gods of Olympus. The scrolls are wrapped in a bundle thus making it somewhat easy to locate them. If you are the first man or men to find the scrolls, best the enemies that attempt to stop you, & make it back to Athens you will be in the Athens Army."

The adolescents all clapped their hands & cheered at the award mentioned by the Oracle. Then she pointed to the Aegean Sea & finished with, "May the Gods give you the strength you need to conquer all that stands in your way!" A roar came from among the running crowds of men who ran towards the docks of Athens ready to get Pathos Verdes the 3rd's scrolls. Only 4 young men didn't run with them; Markavious, Tolliver, Chauvinsta, & Itonover walked to the docks of Athens making plans for how they were going to get the scrolls. Will they succeed? Read Chapter 2.


	2. The Unusual Apprentice Chapter 2

The Unusual Apprentice

Chapter 2: Open The Sails

Markavious, Tolliver, Chauvinsta, & Itonover knew that it was all or nothing to be an Athens soldier. The 4 of them knew that they had to stick together on their journey to Crete if the 4 of them wanted spots in the Athens army so they devised a plan that would be flawless, but little did they know Markavious had a few allies in Olympus that acknowledged his strength & will to fight & would help them reach the scrolls of Pathos Verdes the 3rd no matter what.

"Markavious deserves more then to become an Athens soldier." "He will have to prove that he is worth more then Kratos." "Athena, I think Kratos is right about Markavious. His will to fight is amazing & I would love to see him to be something more." The Gods of Olympus discussed the fate of Markavious as he & his friends finally boarded a ship & sailed off to Crete.

Tolliver & Itonover went under to put away the weapons, food, & extra cargo they brought with them on the trip while Chauvinsta & Markavious stayed & took in some ocean air. "Nice to feel ocean air isn't it Mark?" "Indeed Chau, it is nice to feel ocean air." "Hey Mark pardon my asking but how did your mom & dad meet each other?" "Oh, don't worry about it Chau I'll tell you what they told me." Markavious began to tell Chauvinsta how his parents met. The story was very long so Tolliver & Itonover heard most of it after they put up the cargo at the bottom of the ship.

Most of the day had passed & it was time for supper. The 4 adolescent men pulled out some grain & fished for some fish & cooked the 2 together & made some stew. "We've been at sea for nearly a day." "What's your point Tolliver? Are you getting sea sick?" "No! I was just saying we've been out in sea for a day!" Just then Tolliver clutched his taught stomach & ran to the end of the boat & vomited his supper. Markavious, Itonover, & Chauvinsta ran up to their sick friend to grab him as he slowly slid down from the side of the boat still clutching his stomach. "Are you alright Tolliver? C'mon get up." Markavious spoke lightly to Tolliver as Itonover & he picked him up & carried him down to bed.

As they got down to put Tolliver down Chauvinsta yelled, "Men! It's a Monster ahead!" Markavious ran up to the ship deck while Itonover stayed to keep an eye on his sick friend. "What is that? A Hydra?" "No it can't be because all the Hydra are dead & besides this thing looks like a monkey with a Hydra tail! It's something else!" Chauvinsta & Markavious stared upon the creature as it roared at them. Finally remembering that they stored weapons in the cargo area, Markavious ran down to grab some weapons in case the monster attacked & Chauvinsta kept eye on the monster ensuring that it didn't attack.

Mean while in Mt. Olympus, the Gods looked over the now panicking crew of young men. "He ought to attack the ship now, we will see now Kratos if this young boy is indeed as powerful as you say." Zeus said in a sarcastic manner. Zeus didn't like Markavious for many unknown reasons that he never revealed to any of the Gods. This sea creature is supposed to be the last thing Markavious sees before his death.

"Ahh! Mark, the creature is about to attack!" Chauvinsta yelled as he ran down to his friends. As soon as he got in the far back of the ship, the monster rammed the ship nearly flipping it. "Mark! Do something!" "What do you want me to do? Kill it!" "If the shoe fits wear it!" Markavious looked at his horribly, terrified friends & he picked up a sword from the stack of weapons that they had loaded & walked up to the deck of the ship.

Markavious was a little nervous because he never attempted to kill something so big before, but all his friends including his own life was in danger & he knew that something had to be done or they would all perish so with that thought in mind Markavious walked up to the tip of the ship staring the monster in the face. "Come closer & see what happens." The monkey swimming monster swam over to Markavious' left & attempted to grab him, the attempt failed as Markavious jumped up stabbing the monkey creature in the nose with the sword. It roared in pain & then began to thrash about in the Aegean Sea. Markavious backed up as the monkey creature fell head first on the ship raising the back of the ship up.

The crew of young men panicked as the ship slowly sank slowly. "Markavious! What the hell did you do!" "I killed it but it fell on the ship!" "Markavious! Tolliver! Stop arguing! We have to grab what we need & continue to the island of Crete!" Markavious & Tolliver knew that Itonover was right so they put away their dispute & grabbed what they could carry along with Chauvinsta. As time went on, the boat continued to sink faster & time wasn't on the boy's sides so one by one the boys climbed out the bottom of the boat to safety above water. "Are any of you injured?" "Not me." "I'm great." "I'm still ill." "I do apologize for the inconvenience Tolliver, but we have to make it to Crete, then on to Knossos to get Pathos Verdes the 3rd's scrolls if we want a spot in the Athens army." "I understand that Mark, but what if we don't make it?" "Itonover, quit your awfulizing. We will make it to Knossos & we will return to Athens with Pathos Verdes' lost scrolls."

Will they make it to Knossos, Crete? Tune in to chapter 3 & find out. Oh yeah thank you for reading I appreciate it.


	3. The Unusual Apprentice 3

The Unusual Apprentice

Chapter 3: Kiss The Soil

The young men found themselves drifting on thick planks of wood with the items they had gathered from their ship. Officially scared straight, the young men realized that they had to navigate carefully the rest of the way to Crete or die trying. The Gods still observing the young men's difficult journey, are still debating Markavious' fate.

"I say that he has beginners luck. Any man could have taken the initiative to attack a creature that threatened the life of the crew & himself." "Markavious & his ally's will make it to the island of Crete & will get Pathos Verdes the 3rd's scrolls. Markavious will lead, Lord Zeus." Kratos responded to Zeus' snide comment about Markavious' success in defeating the sea creature. The majority of the Gods on Mt. Olympus agreed with Kratos that Markavious is a contender to be the next Champion Of The Gods except Zeus & now Hera. "He is going to need more then luck if he wishes to get the lost scrolls of Pathos Verdes the 3rd." Hera mumbled still catching the attention of Kratos.

In the Aegean Sea, the young men finally floated on land, but it wasn't the land that they expected to float upon. "Where are we Itonover?" "I don't know, but I hope that we are on Crete Markavious." The men each stood up with the only items they could grab before their ship sank. Now standing solid ground, the four began to search for a cave so that they could camp some where until day light came down on them. They were lucky to find a nice sized cave not to far off the shore they arrived on & with out any questions they went in the cave expecting it to be abandoned.

"Wait…Gods on high what is this?" Markavious asked in confusion as he eyed the millions of homeless & scared civilians. The civilians stopped & looked at Markavious with fear. "Oh no! Another beast that has found our hiding place! Kill it!" They screamed & hollered as the woman ran further in the cave & the men stepped up to kill Markavious. Markavious knew that he had to reason with the people or they would tear him to shreds, so thinking quickly Markavious prepared to say the words that would save him. "Please, stand down. I am not the enemy that you assume that I am. I & my child hood friends here merely came here for some rest after the long day that we have had. We mean no type of disrespect or threat towards you all." The cave dwelling men looked at each other & one of them walked out of the group. "Why do you look like the creatures that we have battled for so long?" "I have a Satyr father. It seems that I inherited his physical appearance." The man looked at Markavious & finally he introduced himself. "I am Mokhava, king of this miniature island. We don't have a name because we don't want outsiders to remember us." "This island does seem some what small, is that why you live in a cave?" "No, we live in this cave to hide from our enemies outside."

Markavious then thought about when he & his friends arrived at the island, he didn't recall any enemy creatures when they arrived just many rocks, but it is dark & maybe they are in hiding too. Suddenly a woman came up to Mokhava & whispered something in his ear, he nodded & then he looked at Markavious & spoke what the woman told him to. "Sirs, what are you names?" "I'm Markavious, to my left is Chauvinsta, to my right is Itonover, & to my furthest left is Tolliver." The other 3 young men waved nervously towards the cave dwellers out of kindness & to show that Markavious was right about them. "Good, well you 4 can stay for the night, but we do ask you of a rather large favor." The adolescents looked at each other. "What is the task sir?" Markavious asked out of curiosity. "Defeat the creatures that forbid us to leave this cave. If you do you will be bestowed upon with riches beyond your wildest dreams." "Uhh, Markavious we have enough riches at Ath…" "We will complete the favor sir if it means that all of your citizens will be safe & won't worry about having to stay in this mucky cave." Tolliver looked at Markavious with his mouth agape. He could not believe that his friend just got them in to killing unknown creatures & they a while ago just killed a giant sea creature.

Mokhava signaled for some one to come out & 4 women came out from the back of the cave & stood by Mokhava. "These woman will take you to the back of the cave & give you only the best treatment." The 4 teens in unison grinned & said, "Thank you." The women grabbed each of the young men & took him to the back of the cave for relaxation.

"Kratos, what do you see in Markavious? He's the off spring of a beast & a "loopy" mortal woman." "Why do you constitute his mother as a "loopy" mortal?" "It is obvious Kratos, any mortal woman who finds love in a creature such as a satyr…" "Why did you find love in a man who raped you & has many affairs?" Hera grew silent quickly, she knew Kratos was right about what he said. She really didn't know how she found love in a man who raped her & made her marry him. Before Hera could answer Kratos walked off to his throne & left Hera standing there looking stupid. Kratos didn't bother telling Hera or Zeus why he thought Markavious would be an excellent choice as the new Champion Of The Gods because they would never understand the spirit of Markavious.

What will happen to our youthful hero's? Tune in to chapter 4.


	4. An Ares & Kratos Short

An Ares & Kratos Short

I have altered Ares' speaking parts to match to accent he has on God Of War. The words with er (such as fighter) have been replaced with ah (fightah). Just giving you a heads up.

Ares & Kratos have been mysteriously transported to the year 2006. Unable to stand each other, they begin to argue in negative space. An awesome short hope you like.

In negative space "I hope this works." "Yo! Dis is negative space! Say somethin' cool like, BIATCH!" "Wait! We aren't characters in this short!" "Damn my irrelevancy!"

Kratos & Ares in negative space "I enjoyed Hades for at least it was a sight worth admiring." "The God of War throne looks better with one of power upon it." "Do not flattah yourself fool, the throne its self is tainted with you, one of no true god essence." Before Kratos could respond the two fell from negative space on to the roof of a rather high building.

"Where am I? This looks nothing like Athens or any part of Greece I have seen." "Kratos do not be foolish, this obviously does not look any thing like any part of Greece. I wondah at times are you not only an idiot but a…" "Excuse me young men, but the Halloween party is on the 5th floor not on the roof." Ares & Kratos looked at an elderly lady with a basket of clothes in her hand. "Elderly one, repeat yourself." "I said that the Halloween party is on the 5th floor. Has any one ever told you that you speak well for young gentlemen?" Ares looked at Kratos & snickered. "My Kratos, you attract the eldahly as well as the young & immahture women." " And you wonder if I am a fool & what else?" The old lady looked on as Kratos & Ares went back & forth with insults until finally she had had enough. "Quit this petulant drivel! This is the reason why you 2 are here…besides entertainment." Ares & Kratos turned towards the old lady. "Excuse me?" "You fools have been sent here to discover the riddles of Lientees." "By what I understand…" "There is nothing to undahstand! This eldahly old woman is testing my angah." "Ares, you spit on me first of all, second of all shut your mouth, you angry plus your accent means a huge spitting war that I know I will not win." "Obviously your foolish brother has won you the award of no weapons or magic until you arrive on Athens soil!"

Obviously Ares & Kratos can't use magic until they have stepped on Athens soil. No where near Athens can they work out their differences long enough until they arrive at Athens? What will they discover? What people will they meet? Find out in the later shorts.


End file.
